


My One and Only

by writingstylesx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylesx/pseuds/writingstylesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers around my thumb and hold me tight..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'll be posting a story here so please, please be nice. :)) I hope you enjoy my story cos I enjoyed a lot writing it. :)

ONE  
“You could do it, babe,” Zayn said. We were sat on the couch, waiting for Harry to come out of his room. Everyone else was still asleep except for the both of us. It was quite unusual for Zayn to rise early as he was always the last to be up among all of us. He was only doing me a huge favor. He sighed, “Moment of truth…”  
I frowned, “I don’t know what he might say… Maybe he’ll get mad.”  
“He won’t. There’s no reason for him to be.”  
“But—“  
“Andie, just trust me. It. Will. Be. Okay,” he stressed every word. After a few seconds, we heard the door leading to Harry’s room open. My heart began to thump. Zayn glanced at me, “He’s awake. Good luck!”  
Soon, Harry was walking down the stairs, ruffling his curls sleepily. “Go on,” Zayn urged quietly beside me. When I didn’t budge, he tried again. “Go on. If you don’t call him, I will…”  
“Zayn, I—“  
“Good morning, Harry!” zany said cheerfully as soon as Harry has reached the foot of the stairs. Harry turned towards us, catching my eyes and holding it captive. He approached me slowly.  
“Good morning, Zayn,” Harry told Zayn though his eyes were fixed on me. Zayn sighed and made a face, clearing his throat.”Haz, I’m beside her.”  
I giggled, pursing my lips as Harry turned to Zayn to glare at him, “Hi, Zayn!” Harry turned back to me and said, “Good morning to you, beautiful.” I blushed, watching him smiling beautifully at me. He bent down to press a kiss on my forehead. “How’s it going, love?”  
I glanced at Zayn and he gave me a small nod. So I took a deep breath and the words came out of my mouth in a fast tempo. “I’m fine. Ijustneedtotalktoyou.”  
Zayn and I exchanged another set of glances and he nodded again. “Alright. I’ll leave both of you to talk. See you later, guys.” 

And so it was just me and Harry. Alone. In the living room. To talk. Harry sat beside me and he began to stare at me again. “Is everything alright, love?”  
“Yes, Harry… I said, swallowing a huge lump in my throat.  
“You sure?” He asked and I nodded. “Okay…what is it that you wanted to tell – oh wait. You’re breaking up with me?!”  
My eyes widened at that, “WHAT?! NO! I’D NEVER DO THAT!”  
“I know… I was joking…” he grinned cheekily and I pouted. “Will you tell me please? You’re making me nervous, baby…”  
I decided to not get into the point right away. So I made up my own deep, creative…impromptu introduction. I took a deep breath and stared ahead towards the television which wasn’t turned on. “Haz…I really don’t know how to say this. But—“  
“You’re cheating on me? With Zayn, right? I’m right, right?” Harry cut me off again. I glared at him, trying to stare him down his “innocent” aura.  
I made a face and spanked him on the head hard, “Hell no! Harry Edward Styles, will you please just let me finish first?!”  
He nodded, “Okay, okay. Sorry babe. Go on.”  
I played with my fingers, fiddling with them nervously. Harry’s attention was full on me. “I’m…ugh. Okay. I want you to know and understand that sometimes…some…things… just fail and protection fails so unexpected things come cropping up and –“  
“Andie…go straight to the point, will you? You’re making me nervous,” Harry said softly, squeezing my hand as if he was trying to assure me that everything will be just as fine.  
Okay…Here we go.  
“Harry…” He stared at me pensively. “I’m pregnant. The words were choked out of my mouth before I knew it.

His grip on my hand loosened gradually in time until he finally let go. I stared at him for a moment, trying to size up his emotions. He was as still as a statue. For a short while, we just sat there. He was speechless, motionless. I was waiting for any sort of reaction from him. He was staring at my belly.  
“So who’s the dad?” He asked after a moment. His tone in complete innocence.  
I stared at him questioningly, “WHAT THE HELL, HARRY? Who do you think? Of course, it’s yours! You’re my boyfriend! Do you think I’d slept with somebody else?”  
“So…that means…I’m…the dad…?” He asked, clarifying.  
“For heaven’s sake, Harry. YES!” I said, exasperatedly, my hand waving in the air in nuisance.  
We were quiet again for a moment.  
“So what do you want to do about it?” I asked, peering up at his face.  
“I don’t know…” he mumbled, staring at his hands on his lap.  
My eyes widened at that, “Oh. Wow. You don’t know, Harry?! I just told you I’m pregnant. You’re having a baby with me in nine months and you don’t know what to do?! Come on, Harry, talk!”  
Harry looked up and stared at me with some expression I couldn’t explain. “I’m in a…state of shock right now. I just found out my girlfriend’s pregnant! How do you think am I supposed to react?! I don’t know what to say! Could you just…give me some time to absorb things?!”  
“Fine. Then don’t talk to me until you have sorted this thing out.” I began to do the greatest walk-out in history as I stood, making my way towards anywhere except to him. I was halfway across the living room when I heard Harry quietly say, “Well, whatever happens, I do hope it’s a boy.”  
I turned around and said in a tone trying to sound angry, “What?  
“You know…if it’s a boy…he’s gonna have curly hair and cheeky smile…and he’ll be one handsome lad…like his dad.” I stared at him and I found Harry cheekily grinning at me.  
I pouted, “I want it to be a girl though.”  
“I’m pretty sure he’ll be as perfect as his mum no matter what…” he smiled, his dimples popping out of his cheeks. He walked closer to me and grabbed me by the waist, clinging me closer to his front gently. “I’m really sorry on how I reacted, babe. I was surprise. I didn’t know what to say.”  
I nodded, “I understand. And I’m sorry about the temper. Pregnancy hormones.”  
He chuckled and hugged me, breathing in the scent of my hair as he said in realization, “Wow…I’m gonna be a dad…”  
“Yeah. You’re gonna be a daddy,” I nodded against his chest. He kissed the top of my head. “I love you so much…”  
I blushed at that, feeling the butterflies in my stomach, “I love you more, Haz.”


End file.
